Namja and Coffee Trauma!
by yijoonxing
Summary: Namanya Zhang Yixing. Ia sangat menyukai cokelat... tetapi membenci kopi dan namja. Sebuah kejadian membuatnya benci terhadap dua hal tersebut. Bagaimana jika hal ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kim Joonmyun?-SuLay-Ficlet


Coffee and Namja/SuLay/

HaRin KimZhang YiJoon

OneShot

Rated T

Romance/General

Warning! Yaoi or BL. Don't Like? Don't Read :3

Mengandung fluff gagal. Jangan lupa siapkan ember kalo muntah. Tidak wajib RcL. Sesuka anda sendiri kalo soal RcL. Saya tidak memaksa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja itu menggigit sebatang cokelat susu miliknya. Sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan dirinya membawa beberapa bungkus Milk Chocolate_-_Sebuah makanan favoritnya. Manis. Ia menyukai rasa itu dan terlanjur kecanduan. Hot Chocolate, Milk Chocolate, Choco Ball, dan semua yang berhubungan dengan cokelat sudah dicapnya sebagai makanan favorit. Whatever-pokoknya semuanya.

Namja itu bernama Zhang Yixing. Dia berumur 16 tahun-kelas 2 SM SHS. Ia mempunyai satu hal yang ia sukai-cokelat dan dua hal yang ia benci.

Dua hal yang paling dibencinya adalah namja dan kopi-_Well_, Kopi memiliki rasa pahit dan panas, ia cenderung tidak menyukai itu. Kopi terkesan sangat muram dan tidak enak di lidahnya. Ia membenci kandungan kafein didalam kopi yang selalu membuatnya tidak bisa tertidur. Kedua, namja. Biarpun dirinya juga namja, Yixing tidak menyukai namja. Namja itu kebanyakan tidak peka-suka meremehkan yeoja-berbahasa kasar dan masih banyak lagi. Daripada bergaul bersama teman namjanya, Yixing lebih suka memojokkan diri di kelas sambil membaca komik kesukaannya.

Yixing melangkahkan kakinya ke arah taman SM HS. Tidak ada salahnya untuk sedikit bersantai di ayunan yang terdapat di taman SM HS tersebut. Taman tersebut cukup sejuk dengan 2 ayunan yang siap untuk dimainkan kapanpun. Lay mendudukan dirinya di ayunan tersebut, mulai mengayunkan dirinya perlahan sambil memakan sisa cokelat miliknya.

Angin semilir mulai menghembus pelan meniup poni Yixing. Yixing memejamkan matanya. Kakinya bergerak perlahan mengayunkan ayunan tersebut-makin lama semakin cepat. Semakin banyak pula angin yang menerpa wajah manis Yixing. Yixing menyukai dunia ini. Apapun keburukkannya. Apapun alasannya yang membuat ia membenci dunia ini.

"Sedang apa kau di ayunan memasang wajah kekanak-kanakkan seperti itu?" celetuk sebuah suara. Yixing menoleh ke bawah-siapa yang berani mengganggunya?

Oh-_geez_. Yixing memutar bola matanya malas. Anggota kelompok berandalan Wolf. Terkumpul dari beberapa kelas, beranggotakan 6 orang-Wu Kris-Park Chanyeol-Oh Sehun-Kim Jongin-Kim Jongdae a.k.a Chen dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Joonmyun.

Ya, Joonmyun yang menghampirinya-sendiri, tanpa anggotanya yang lain.

Yixing menatap tidak suka ke Joonmyun. Joonmyun hanya menampakkan senyum kecilnya-mungkin bisa disebut smirk. Joonmyun adalah teman sekelas Yixing. Ia murid paling pintar, namun sayang berandalan. Merupakan anak populer dikalangan namja maupun yeoja-tetapi dingin dan licik. Serupa dengan Kris yang notabene adalah gegenya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yixing datar melompat dari ayunan yang masih berayun dengan kencang. Matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang dipegang Joonmyun.

Sekotak kopi susu.

Lay mengernyit. "Itu..."

"Wae? kau mau?" goda Joonmyun, mengangkat alisnya.

"Tsk," Yixing mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia kembali duduk di ayunan taman tersebut. "Cepat sebutkan maumu lalu pergi."

"Aku ingin kau minum kopi." kata Joonmyun, melebarkan senyum gelinya melihat reaksi Yixing.

"Jangan main-main, Kim Joonmyun!" seru Yixing-marah dan kesal.

"_Shenme_-apa? Kau masih mengingatnya? Oh, ya ampun." kata Joonmyun geli.

"Ini semua juga karenamu, pabbo! Mana mungkin aku melupakannya!" Yixing berseru kesal.

"Whatever. Bilang saja kau ingin mengingatku." kata Joonmyun mendudukan dirinya di ayunan sebelah Yixing.

Yixing mendelik tidak suka. "Menjauh."

Joonmyun terkekeh. "Kau trauma, hmm?" tanya Joonmyun menatap Yixing dalam.

BLUSH

Wajah Yixing memerah padam. Dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya-berusaha menghindari Joonmyun.

"Kau malu," celetuk Joonmyun.

"Tidak." balas Yixing.

"Terserahmu lah," jawab Joonmyun, mulai meminum kopi hitamnya. Bau kopi mulai menguar ke indra penciuman Yixing.

"Kau.. masih mengingatnya?" gumam Joonmyun cukup pelan tetapi dapat didengar oleh Yixing.

"Mana mungkin aku melupakannya." jawab Yixing, memori masa lalu mulai berputar kembali di benaknya.

**Flashback**

"Suho hyungiee~" seru Yixing kecil kelas 5 SD berlari menghampiri Joonmyun.

"Kau memanggilku Suho lagi, Yixing?" Joonmyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Yixing menubruk Joonmyun.

"Habis Suho-hyung mirip _Suho_," Yixing mencoba memberi alasan. Joonmyun tertawa kecil.

"Arra, arra. Lagipula aku lumayan suka panggilan itu." kata Joonmyun. "Yixing ingin berkunjung ke rumahku?"

"Mm~! Aku mau!" seru Yixing semangat.

"Ayo~" ajak Joonmyun. Mereka berjalan bergandengan menuju rumah Joonmyun.

"Aku pulang, ge~" seru Joonmyun riang menggandeng Yixing.

"Ya, ya. Sana cepat masuk." ucap Kris malas, sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Hummm~ gege jahat." Gerutu Joonmyun, menarik Yixing ke kamarnya.

Cklek

"Tunggu sebentar Yixing, aku ambil minuman. Kau susu cokelat kan?" Joonmyun memastikan.

Yixing mengangguk. Mulutnya menggumam kecil, "Cokelat, cokelat, dan cokelat."

Sangat menggemaskan, bukan?

"Tunggulah sebentar, Yixingie~"

Joonmyun menutup pintu kamarnya, berjalan keluar. Lay melompat ke arah kasur Joonmyun yang nyaman, berguling-guling di sana untuk kesekian kalinya seraya menunggu Joonmyun.

Joonmyun dan Yixing adalah tetangga-sahabat baik. Mereka sudah berteman sejak Joonmyun dan Yixing bayi, tetu saja keakraban ini menurun ke kedua aegya mereka. Yixing dan Joonmyun terus menempel satu sama lain. Amplop dan perangko, istilahnya.

Cklek

"Yixing?" Joonmyun menyembulkan kepalanya dari ambang pintu. "Ini susumu."

"Aii~ Gomawo hyungie." Yixing melompat dari kasur Joonmyun dan mengambil segelas susu cokelat dingin. Mata Yixing menangkap sebuah benda yang dipegang Joonmyun.

"Hyung, itu apa?" tanya Yixing menunjuk tangan Joonmyun.

"Ini kopi." Joonmyun mengangkat kaleng kopi itu. "Kau mau?"

Yixing menggeleng. "Aku tidak suka kopi. Itu pahit,"

"Justru itu yang membuatku ketagihan," jawab Joonmyun menenggak kopinya.

"Suho-hyung~ baunya terlalu menyengat." Yixing menutup hidungnya.

"Benarkah? hmm?" Joonmyun mendekati Yixing, menggoda.

"Hyungie! Bau!" keluh Yixing menjauhi Joonmyun.

"Mwo? aku-HYA!"

Chu~

Bibir Joonmyun bertemu dengan bibir Yixing. Joonmyun tersandung-jatuh dan menubruk Yixing. Dengan cepat, Yixing mendorong dada Joonmyun.

"Mianhae." kata Joonmyun bersalah.

"Gwencahana hyung." kata Yixing datar, meninggalkan Joonmyun cepat sambil mengusap bibirnya.

Yixing tidak menyukai ciuman pertamanya yang penuh rasa pahit kopi. Apalagi ia lakukan itu bersama namja. Sejak itulah Yixing mulai membenci kopi dan namja, terutama namja bernama KIM JOONMYUN.

**Flashback Off**

Yixing mendengus pelan. "Itu mengesalkan, Kim Joonmyun."

"Wae? kenapa kau tidak memanggilku Suho lagi?" Joonmyun berpura-pura sedih.

"Aish! itu menyebalkan, Kim Joonmyun!" seru Yixing dongkol.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya?" kata Joonmyun, meneguk kopinya hingga habis. "Kau menyukai rasa kopi, kan?"

"Aku membencinya." sergah Yixing cepat.

"Haruskah aku menghapusnya darimu?" Joonmyun melebarkan seringainya. "Kau menyukaiku-Bukan, mencintaiku, kan?"

"Aniyo." jawab Yixing, menghindari kontak mata dengan Joonmyun. Joonmyun berani bertaruh-Ia melihat serpihat tipis berwarna pink menaburi pipi tirus Yixing. Ah, menggoda Yixing adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan sedunia bagi Joonmyun.

"Saranghae." kata Joonmyun singkat membuat Yixing terkejut. Ia menoleh.

"Apa?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Saranghae~ Zhang Yixing." Joonmyun tersenyum kecil. Wajah Yixing merona hebat. Terlalu manis~

"Nado~" bisik Yixing pelan, menunduk menatap rumput hijau yang bertebaran.

"Apa? kau seharusnya bilang 'Nado Saranghae'." protes Joonmyun.

"Sama aja artinya, bodoh."

"Beda, Yixing." Joonmyun menarik dagu Yixing, mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan.

"Saranghae, Suho hyung~"

"Nado, Yixingie~" Oh well~ sepertinya ciuman kedua untuk Yixing akan manis dan pahit-seperti kopi susu.

Mungkin mulai hari ini Yixing harus belajar untuk menghapus traumanya tentang Kopi dan Namja.

~End~

Jelek kan? =3= Fluffnya-Ugh. Hancur (_ _")

Semoga suka~ :3


End file.
